Servants of a Snake
by Darkness Flowers
Summary: Taken at the age of 5 by Death Eaters Catyana Malfoy and Tayla Potter are now working for Voldemort. Eleven years later they are sent with time travel to Hogwarts. There they have to decided is it really worth killing students for the Dark Lord.6th year.
1. Meeting with the Dark Lord

**Authors note: **Hello, thank you for checking out my first fanfic, Servants of a Snake. I came up with the main idea of this story when I was in bed. I still have heaps to write but have some of the ideas sorted out. If you want me to use one of your ideas you can tell me and I'll think about it.

The personalities of the characters Catyana and Tayla were developed with the help of my awesome friend Jessica. (Thankyou)

Also I'd like to thank mintyblues (Mana) for inspiring me to write this story.

Okay so you are probably asleep now but I'd like to say Catyana's name is pronounced as Cah-tee- ah- nah.

**Disclaimer**: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling not me . I only really made the characters Tayla and Catyana.

* * *

**Servants of a Snake: Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

Catyana lay sprawled out on her bed, watching the sun set, while laughing hysterically at Tayla's latest comment.

Tayla sat in a chair holding the letter that was definitely addressed to them from Voldemort. It was his writing but the letter said on the front '_To my Daughters'. _Catyana didn't actually mind that he wrote that, to her it was nice although Tayla thought it was wrong. "He is not our father Ana."

After regaining control of the laughter she replied. "Of course he is. He has raised us for eleven years now. Potter only raised you for five and Malfoy the same to me."  
"This conversation is pathetic. Honestly they created us-"  
"Sure they did. But that doesn't mean the Dark Lord isn't our father. A father... oh listen to me Tayla." She said, looking at Tayla as she avoided her gaze. "A father is someone who cares for you as well as other things. I hate to admit it but Harry Potter is your dad. Deal with it."

Tayla still glared at her but managed to mumble a "Fine" so they could move on.

Minutes later the two were back to normal, laughing, and the letter was close to forgotten. When the letter started glowing red then black they knew it was important, and they hadn't opened it when they should've.

Before opening it Tayla closed her eyes and silently hoped the unusual colour of the letter wasn't because they were late and only because it was important... As well as having time to meet him.

As her eyes scanned over the text she began to pale. "We have mission." Tayla said flatly.  
"Cool!" Catyana squealed.  
"No," she replied. "We are late. The Dark Lord doesn't wait."

As they sprinted up stairs to Voldemort's office they both stopped momentarily to check their appearance. Tayla had chosen a plain black dress, just above the knee. On the right side was a silver snake, small and pretty. The dress was her favourite, she had gotten it as a gift last Christmas, from Catyana.

As well as the dress was a necklace, also a snake. Although this one was silver with a bit of green.

Although, looking at Catyana, Tayla felt underdressed. Catyana had a long red beautiful dress given to her from Voldemort as well as red high heels. Her blonde hair was tied up in a bun.

Tayla had always been jealous that Catyana was the one with blonde hair, of course her actual family had it as well but to Tayla brown hair was boring, plain.

When she was eight years old she had attempted a spell which would change her hair colour to jet black. It worked… for four days. Now when she tried using spells for hair colour changing they wouldn't work and would change back straight away. Only full body glamour charms and polyjuice potions would work. Or the muggle hair dye, which was something she chose not to use.

Finally after another few minutes of running they were at the door. Catyana reached out for the handle before withdrawing it and turning to face Tayla. "Please no." she moaned. "This hasn't happened for years, we can't be tortured for being late-"  
"You don't know it will."

"It has to. The letter was glowing Tayla! Glowing! They never glow, usually we get a few days. You can't just tell me he sent us here for a nice little chat with a cup of tea."  
"We deserve whatever we get." said Tayla, with her head lowered.

Just as Tayla went to open the door Voldemort opened it for her. "You're late." he hissed. "You should know the rules."  
"We do." they replied in unison.

"You will be punished. One. At. A. Time." For a second his eyes flashed a brighter red than normal. Tayla shivered.

Pointing his wand at Catyana he snarled "Crucio." and watched with a cruel smile as she writhed in pain.

Her head was pounding inside, it was as if a fire had been set and the flames had begun to consume her. "Help me." she panted at the same time a slit appeared on her throat.

"STOP!" Tayla screamed. Voldemort released the spell, at the same time healing Catyana's throat. But leaving her still whimpering and feeling just as bad as she had before.

The last thing Tayla saw before blacking out was Voldemort's wand directed at her, and blood, lots of it. While she was out of it she dreamt of fires, death and pain. Usually this wasn't a worry to her since it was her killing and causing the pain instead of Voldemort torturing her and apparently killing Catyana.

When she regained consciousness she groaned and turned over, before throwing up blood. "Catyana?" she croaked.

"I'm here," she replied, before glancing at Voldemort. "He used the Cruciatus curse and another spell on you. I'm sorry. You shouldn't of tried to save me, I would've been fine you know. I can heal you slightly but only to an extent since a spell has been put on us so that we can't be fully healed. I found that out myself." In response Tayla offered a weak smile.  
"Thankyou."  
"Touching," said Voldemort " Now if you are done I can tell you your mission and give you your…. Gift."

They limped over towards a desk where two chairs sat for them.

"Sit." he commanded. Carefully avoiding eye contact they sat. "By the letter I take it you at least know I have a mission for you. This mission is one of the most important tasks I have ever given anybody, you see it will be incredibly easy to be discovered where you are going, if you aren't careful."

"Why us?" questioned Catyana "Why not Malfoy or any of the Death Eaters?"  
"If you listened you would know." Voldemort hissed. "This mission will involve you two torturing people your age, killing some, dark magic and lastly time travel." The two girls exchanged a look and would've jumped with excitement if the pain wasn't stopping them.

So many questions were waiting to be asked after the word time travel was spoken but too many questions with Voldemort was like asking a boggart to change into your favourite thing. "The place you are going to is Hogwarts. Not our one, that would be even more of a disaster, but the old one. The same one Potter and Draco went to. You will be a student in your sixth year, they will also be in sixth year. You WILL get into Slytherin and if you don't, then I'll make sure I have a punishment ready for you."  
"Do we get to be Death Eaters?" Tayla asked.  
"Not for three months. I don't want Potter finding out like he did with Draco."

Hope had filled both of them for years. Hope that they would get the dark mark, hope they could finally be one of them. Apart of it. Normal. Every time a new mission came they would do it to the best of their abilities hoping one day he would choose them to be the next ones for the dark mark.

Unfortunately for them that hadn't happened. Voldemort said it was because of their age, which they didn't believe. They were better than Malfoy and he got his around their age. According to what had been said. Tayla was still 15, but Catyana was 16. Perfectly old enough, in her opinion. They were able to use a wand at the age of seven and then use the Cruciatus curse at nine years old.

Wizards and witches now feared the name Catyana Malfoy and Tayla Potter. Although not as much as they would Voldemort, of course though with Harry still alive Voldemort didn't just take a walk down the street. But soon he felt everyone would be under his control, assuming the mission worked out.  
"When do we leave?" Catyana asked.  
"Tomorrow morning."

"How will we get there?" Tayla asked.  
"Ah, it took you long enough. This is where the gift I mentioned comes into it. You get one each, and while you are at Hogwarts -past time- it must stay on. If at anytime, in the past, you take it off you will be immediately transported here. You can wear it here though and not go straight to the future." Voldemort said.

He pulled out of the desk two objects, both beautiful, both jewellery. Salazar Slytherin's locket and Marvolo Gaunt's ring. Over the years he had kept them safe, and in his care, after finding out Dumbledore knew. Once a curse had been on the ring but only the night before had he removed it.  
"Are those-" Tayla began.

"Horcruxes?" Voldemort said "Yes, they are. And important items too. You will wear them and you WILL keep them safe. I had to put many spells on these for them to work as I wished and if these get destroyed you will be tortured for weeks before I kill you the slowest and most painful way possible. Understand?"  
"Yes." they replied.

"Oh and don't try anything stupid with these on I will be able to see your every single move, plus if you direct your thoughts at me I have the power to reply a similar way. For now that is all you need to know. Over the months I'm sure you will find out more. Before you go pack I want you to know you have to make friends with Draco. I don't care if you hate him, act as if you like him. One of you will end up killing Dumbledore as well, Snape can't do it this time. You'll find out the next stage of your mission tomorrow night."

"Thankyou… also shouldn't we change our last names? They'll be suspicious straight away." Catyana said.  
"No, this will help you. Keep them interested. You may go now." Voldemort replied.

After remembering to bow both of them walked out, wondering what would happen over the months.

* * *

**Authors note:** Thankyou for reading. I'm sorry this chapter was boring and slow but it is necessary. Next chapter the normal characters will come into it. thankyou and PLEASE review.


	2. The Sorting

**Authors note: **Hi thankyou for the reviews last chapter. I like reading them. If you get confused don't be afraid to ask questions to clear it up. I'll try my best to answer them. Remember suggestions are welcome and if you want something to happen ask and I might try see if it fits in to what I want happening already.

Secondly please tell me for the next chapter if you want it in first person with Catyana's POV, Tayla's POV and occasionally Draco and Harry's. Thanks, I hope you like the chapter I tried to make it longer than the last. In fact I've decided I won't post unless it is over 2000 words.

**Disclaimer:** Same as last time. I don't own anything.

* * *

**Servants of a Snake: Chapter 2**

* * *

Catyana opened her eyes slowly, before scanning the area. To her surprise a couple of Aurors were standing nearby, one was looking right in her direction, and pointing. "T-Tayla," said Catyana "A group of Aurors are here to get us... I think. He's talking to that boy. You know the one with the red head, and brown haired girl?" Tayla moaned in response, before taking her hands off her eyes. A few seconds later the dizziness had gone away and she managed to look at what Catyana was so worked up about.

Instead of showing panic on her face- as Catyana thought Tayla would- Tayla just laughed. Slightly nervously, but close to normal. "Ana, you have it all wrong. And you should really research more. That's Harry... and the Weasley boy. Ron is his name. The girl is Hermione I think. Draco's memories of her had her with over the top bushy hair but that is her."

Knowing the truth Catyana calmed down. Maybe they wouldn't be caught, just maybe. She gave Tayla a look, signalling she was going to get on the train now. If they got on before the trio then it was less likely one of them would want Catyana and Tayla to sit with them.

A few people smiled as they walked to find their seats, some looked at them as if they were crazy and others looked once before walking away. They slid open a door, expecting to find a group of weird people, like Hufflepuffs, if that was the case then they could scare them away.

But to their luck they walked into the same area where Draco, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle had chosen to sit. Blaise was just leaving. Tayla pushed past Catyana as she wanted to be first in. "Hi." She said happily.

"Out!" snarled Draco "Can't you see we don't have space for someone like you?"

Catyana stepped forward and glared at him, replying before Tayla could. "We aren't leaving. No matter what you do. Anyway, I have a wand. As does Tayla. We aren't stupid. We know how to use them. What do you mean by 'someone like you'? I bet I'm better than you."

"Don't." hissed Tayla "If we get ourselves into this conversation you know what will happen."

"He isn't going to curse us into oblivion. He doesn't have the guts to."

Draco stood up, his eyes narrowed. Pansy pulled on his arm, hoping she could bring him back down.

"Ravenclaws are you?" said Draco.

"No." Tayla snorted "Why would we want to be one of them. We're new and we _thought_ that coming to where your group was would be the right choice."

"Can we sit down already?" pleaded Catyana.

"No!" said Draco and Tayla at the same time. They glared at each other.

She sat down anyway, pushing Pansy out of the way, leaving herself to sit next to Draco. "I'm Catyana." She said.

"Draco. Draco Malfoy." he said, still suspicious.

"And I'm Tayla."

For the first time since they entered Draco took a long, good look at Catyana. She was beautiful. Although he had heard Pansy mutter she was ugly, or something along those lines. Her hair was long, and blonde. A similar colour to his own. Her eyes showed kindness at a short glance, but if you stared –as he was- you could tell she could be evil when she wanted. For a minute he was sure he had seen her before but shook off the thought when he overheard Catyana and Tayla discussing the homeschooling they had in the past.

Plus where ever it was they lived it sounded far enough away. He shifted uncomfortably when he noticed Tayla staring constantly at him. Sure he had overheard them, but he had been staring at the floor. "What are you looking at?" he yelled, making her flinch.

"Nothing." She muttered.

"Draco," whined Pansy. She was trying to save Tayla from his anger, maybe it could work. "You haven't even talked to me since _they_ came here. You haven't even introduced me to them."

"Why should I?" he said coldly. Ignoring her after that he turned to face the window. Finally it was getting darker, within hours they would reach Hogwarts.

Pansy scowled at nothing in particular since it seemed the attention was on the new girls now, instead of on herself. Huh. Well she would make sure that they would talk to her as well. "What house are you hoping to be in?"

"Slytherin." answered Catyana automatically. Tayla's answer was slower but in the end she said the same.

Everyone was starting to get bored at this point as nothing interesting had really happened on the train, apart from meeting new students. Crabbe and Goyle at first had been staring, but after not being involved in conversation they talked between themselves. Only laughing occasionally.

Tayla looked across back at Draco, he was smiling slightly to himself. It seemed as if his thoughts were keeping him busy. She could guess what they were about. He was probably thinking how lucky he was to serve the Dark Lord. Of course he would be.

In a few months _she_ would be the one to serve Voldemort fully. With the dark mark and all. _She_ would also pass him in every single class. That pathetic mudblood Granger would even be worse than her. It made her smile to think it. Yes, Hermione wasn't the best at the school. She, Tayla Potter was, and the only person who would come close was Catyana and secretly she felt even that wouldn't happen.

Everyone looked up when the compartment door opened, half of them hoping it was the food/trolley lady. Although unfortunately she had decided to stay clear of them this year. Blaise had finally come back from wherever he had been.

He glared at Tayla when he saw her sitting in what had been his seat. Although he briefly stopped looking at her to instead try and force the door closed. "What is wrong with this stupid door?" growled Blaise trying to close it.

"I don't know, maybe someone's standing there?" said Pansy sarcastically. Tayla had looked at Draco's memories that the Dark Lord had collected and knew Pansy was right, even if she didn't realise it just yet. She looked at Catyana and nodded quickly. She smirked in response and decided to act normal for a while and resume conversation with Pansy.

The door eventually closed and Blaise sat down. Draco's eyes flickered from one spot to another, but shook his head when he decided nothing was there. "What did Slughorn want?" Draco asked.

"Not much." said Blaise, distracted. "He just wanted...Merlin! What is that new girl doing?" All eyes went from what they were doing to Catyana standing, looking angry, with her wand pointed at nothing in particular.

"Petrificus Totalus!" yelled Catyana.

"Why did you let her in?" Blaise sighed.

"She wasn't crazy then... I think." said Pansy. Tayla stood up and walked over to where she had heard a thump. Kneeling down she felt around for something other than thin air, she found it and pulled it off to reveal Harry Potter lying down, shocked, and unable to move.

"Potter." snarled Tayla, a look of disgust on her face.

"What should we do to him?" said Catyana sweetly.

"Nothing." mumbled Pansy. "I mean just don't... we'll get caught. And kicked out of the school."

"No we won't," she Tayla "No one will know and he won't even know that it happened. I'll just alter his memory slightly. I'll be the sweet little girl who saved him from Malfoy on the train. Until the sorting of course, then he is in for a surprise." Draco rolled his eyes, and Pansy forced a laugh.

"Let's get this done with. Tie him down someone, and I'll make sure he can move and scream as much as possible." said Catyana. Pansy mumbled a spell quietly causing his arms to be tied with ropes, the other part was tied above. Catyana undid her spell so he could talk and move, although she removed his wand from him first.

"You evil witch!" yelled Harry.

"May I go first?" asked Draco, smiling at Catyana. She shrugged. Instead of using a spell he punched Harry in the stomach, followed with a kick, causing Harry to gasp in pain.

"My turn." sang Tayla, stepping forward. Before casting the spell on him she whispered something in Harry's ear that caused him to spit in her face.

"How dare you!" she screeched "CRUCIO!" he bit down hard on his lip to stop the screams from coming but eventually he couldn't handle the blood and whimpered, as well as letting out a scream.

"You used an unforgivable curse!" yelled Blaise, staring at her "You'll get all of us expelled." Catyana laughed at him and rolled her eyes before healing him and muttering 'obliviate' so he wouldn't remember the events.

"I'm gone." said Crabbe and Goyle, before walking out to find food.

"Malfoy," snarled Harry "What did you do to me to get me in here?"

"_I_ didn't do anything."

"You passed out," said Tayla sweetly "I brought you in here because there was nowhere else. I thought Dra-Malfoy would help you since he seemed all too willing but unfortunately he started making fun of you. I'm sooo sorry." She said. Draco couldn't believe that the girl who had –less than four minutes ago- been using an unforgivable curse on Harry was now talking to him. As if he mattered.

"Unbelievable." he said. "I'm going to be sick." said Pansy. Harry blinked twice before looking around. It seemed like a good enough excuse and she did seem nice enough. He felt around for his wand before noticing nothing was there. "Oh." He gasped. A blonde chick threw it to him, also smiling. As the train came to a stop the girl helped him up off the ground and led him out, winking at Tayla as she left.

"See you soon." she mouthed, before going out of sight.

"That was interesting." someone said.

"Yeah," agreed Blaise "I guess."

Tayla stood up to leave and only stopped at the door to say "See you at the sorting. You better be there. ALL of you." She then walked out.

Both girls stood nervously at the doors to the entrance of the Great Hall. Everyone would find out soon. Find out who they were, or at least who they were related to. At least nobody would know that they were the daughters of _them_. A boy who couldn't do a simple task. And the boy who lived.

Tayla wished most of all that when they asked if they would get to change their last names Voldemort would've said yes. It would give her a chance at friends. Pansy was only just beginning to be friendly towards her, Blaise slowly getting there. Draco... well he would be harder especially now that the new girl was related –in a way he would never guess- to his worst enemy. _Now that's just great _thought Tayla.

Catyana was bubbling with excitement, unlike her friend. Catyana was literally jumping up and down and even hugged Tayla at one point."Calm down. Can you act a little more like a Malfoy would?" hissed Tayla. Catyana pouted.

"You're no fun. Great, and slightly evil. But not any fun. Embrace freedom with me. A whole YEAR of it. YES!"

"Oh the joy of it all." Tayla sarcastically said.

Professor McGonagall came in at that moment. "You may come in as soon as the Headmaster has announced that we have new students. Don't fool around and don't take ages. Thank you, once you have been sorted go sit at the table where the rest of your house is. The colours above will direct you to which table, I assume you know the house colours." They nodded. The Professor turned around and left leaving them with a few minutes left.

They could hear Dumbledore speaking, he was explaining how both girls had been homeschooled their whole life and had this year decided an actual wizarding school was a different option. A place where they would meet new friends, and learn things their teacher wasn't able to teach them. Of course he didn't know who their teacher was though. No one ever would.

"We'll still be friends. Right?" asked Tayla anxiously. Catyana laughed.

"How silly are you? We have been friends our whole life almost, nothing will ruin that."

"Thanks." whispered Tayla.

"Now welcome our new students!" boomed Dumbledore's voice, as the doors swung open. Tayla bit her lip, so many were staring.

"I can't do this." She whispered. Catyana took her hand and dragged her in. Putting on her fake smile she waved at Pansy, Blaise and Draco. As they approached the steps leading up to the seat that the hat was upon a round of applause began.

"First can Catyana please step up here? Thank you. Catyana Malfoy." All clapping stopped immediately, Draco paled even. The new girl was related to him? Impossible. She smiled to herself at the thought this memory would keep him up all night. She walked slowly towards the hat, so that when she wore the sorting hat there would be silence. When she picked up the old hat she made a face. Who would wear that? It was so dirty and had already been put on by many others.

Looking up she noticed the Gryffindor table, towards the front were the Golden Trio deep in conversation. She sighed and put the hat on her head already it began to talk to her 

_"I sense you will do great things."_ said the sorting hat.

"_I know that already."_ she replied.

"_You're worried that Draco won't like the attention on you, as well. He won't accept you now, especially after this. You want to be the best but not ruin your chance at being friends with him."_

"You're wrong. I don't even like him" she whispered. It didn't know her real past but it knew how she felt. Catyana was beginning to feel uncomfortable now.

"_You're smart you know. Ravenclaw would suit you. But then you would make a great Slytherin as well. If you wanted to change Gryffindor would work. You could help in the wizarding war."_

"_I'll help just as much as a Slytherin. But I'll be on the side right for me."_

"SLYTHERIN." the sorting hat yelled. Catyana sighed in relief and walked towards the right table. She'd hoped on sitting next to Draco but because of all this he was glaring at her and trying to make others hate her. Pansy felt sorry for her and told her to sit with them anyway. Silently she walked over. _Don't feel sorry for yourself, it is Tayla who will get it worse._

Tayla had been watching Catyana's face change from annoyed to happy. Apparently it was talking to her.

"Quiet now." said Dumbledore. "Tayla Potter."

Before she even had a chance to walk up there Harry was standing up, drawing the attention to him. His eyes were narrowed, and his face red from anger. "This is ridiculous! What the hell is going on? You can't expect me to believe I'm related to her. She-"

"STOP!" yelled Dumbledore "That is enough Harry." Harry looked like he was going to argue but Hermione pulled him down and started making all these comments. Tayla ran up to the chair so she could be sorted, she wanted this to be over with. Crowds sucked. She lowered the hat down and closed her eyes, preparing for the worst.

"_I can tell you are worried,"_ the hat said_ "You feel that Catyana will make all the friends and you will be left with none on both sides. It doesn't have to be like that. You fit into the Gryffindor personality as well, you'd make friends there. You also fit into Slytherin, where your mind and thoughts will do you well. You're likely to do well there although people might hate you at first."_

"_Tell me the answer and be done with it."_

"SLYTHERIN!" it yelled. She opened her eyes and walked down the steps, across the path, and towards her table. She stayed as far from the Gryffindors as possible. They were looking ready to kill, especially Harry. "Oh help me." She muttered. And started walking out of the Great Hall early.

* * *

**Authors note:** So please review and tell me what you think, thanks. I'll try get my next chapter out as soon as possible but it could be two or three weeks.


	3. Memories

**Authors Note: Hi again, sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy and chapter 3 is actually really long. So I have decided to split it into two parts, I'll release part two a week after this but if I get a couple reviews I'll release it sooner**.** I hope you enjoy it...**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything, I own nothing except the plot. I only created the characters Catyana and Tayla... and as of this chapter (part 2) a girl named Lilian**.

* * *

**Catyana's POV:**

My mind couldn't process the fact that Tayla had left, I don't know why. There was a possibility that it was because she had always been the strong one, there for me, fighting, and acting normal through everything.

Whenever she was tortured by a Death Eater she wouldn't scream, wouldn't let them have that satisfaction. I admired that. Still do actually. I crack way more than she does.

So it surprised me when my best friend walked out... it also hurt me inside. Before we left she promised she would be there for me and I trusted that. But walking out of the Great Hall was stupid. I think. Everyone would probably pay her more attention than she needed, making it harder than it needed to be.

I looked up -after staring at the table- to check the others reactions. Draco was pretending not to care, although I couldn't help but notice he was going out of his way to ignore me. Typical. Pansy was talking to Blaise; she looked over at me and smiled. I returned that smile, but I couldn't help but let the Tayla thing bug me. Crabbe and Goyle were just sitting there, eating. And avoiding the gaze of Draco, for a reason I didn't know.

"She'll be fine." said Pansy.

"I hope so." I whispered "That isn't like her. Did I say something wrong?"

"No, because you are just so perfect." Draco said. I heard the sarcasm in his voice. I hoped he would overcome the problems he had with me. I was certain he liked me on the train. But that was before he knew I was possibly part of his family.

"You wish!" I snapped "You don't even know what my life has been like the last ten years."

"Sure I do. Taking peoples last names and trying to ruin a family by claiming you belong to it." he said.

I couldn't help but glare, and with my anger I almost chucked the pumpkin juice I was holding at him. _How dare he claim I steal last names!_

After that everything got awkward and nobody included me in conversations, in case I might make a scene. At last Dumbledore started to talk, but another thing distracted me. The ring. _My_ ring, and on Dumbledore's finger. My right hand moved and touched my finger on my left hand, my ring was still there. I couldn't make sense of this though, I was certain the Dark Lord had had it the whole time.

Unless... at one point he replaced it for a fake one. _Yes, that must be it._

Pansy must also have noticed something because she gasped, I hoped that she hadn't noticed Dumbledore and I have identical rings, because wouldn't that be bad? Not even getting through a day without something going horribly wrong. Then I noticed some Hufflepuff pointing and I realised that it was his withered hand that everyone was noticing and not the ring.

"_Relax."_ a voice hissed in my head. In fright I jumped slightly and looked around. I didn't say that. But someone must have. Slowly I looked around, but nothing was different.

"What's wrong Catyana?" Pansy asked me, I believe she thought I was paranoid that someone would attempt to shoot a spell my way since I am a Malfoy, and they knew.

"Nothing." I shrugged.

A pounding began in my head. I hissed slightly, but stopped when I remembered. Remembered that spells are on the ring and locket, meaning the Dark Lord could probably notice anything I could, and possibly feel my emotions. _Great, just perfect. I'm being watched._

As I tried to remember my past and my life at home I found myself looking over at the Gryffindor table, although I don't know why. Something there was pulling me towards it, wanting me to go there. I tried hard to resist but then a pain started at the back of my head, slowly creeping forward.

As the minutes ticked by this newly found pain was starting to make it hard for me to concentrate, I wanted to escape and lie down but I thought I would faint instead of getting to my destination. As to make it easier I closed my eyes, but as I did a past memory took over me and I felt as if I was there.

"_Catyana?" my mother calls. I pull the covers of my bed higher over me so she won't find me. As she walks into the room I hold my breath. But when she sits on my bed lightly and says "I wonder where Ana is." I can't help but laugh and soon she is hugging me. _

_I treasure our moments like this for some reason. They just aren't the same as they are when Daddy does this. Maybe because he is a Death Eater, and I'm worried his patience with me will end. I love Daddy though, and he wouldn't do that. He only stays working for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named because otherwise I wouldn't be safe. And he also said something about once you join you can never go back, as well as it was the biggest mistake he ever made._

"_What would you like for dinner?" my mother asks. I look up at her and take in her brown eyes and hair before looking back down._

"_I don't know."_

_She laughs lightly and picks me up before putting me standing on the floor._

"_Okay, I'll see what I can do." _

_I smile at her and begin to open the door leading to the deck. _

"_I want to go outside and play, it is still light. Please?"_

_She looks at me carefully before responding, "You may but stay warm and you must be in before it gets dark. These are dark times Catyana. And by the way, next time if you are going to say please you might as well make it a question not a statement."_

_I roll my eyes at her and carry on walking out. _

_Not long later people are surrounding me, they are covered in black. I step back from the sand castle I'm building and glare when one of them smashes it._

"_How dare you!" I say. "If you want to play build your own!"_

_A couple of them just laugh, but the rest are walking towards me and making it impossible for me to escape. A sob escapes me as I realise they aren't nice people wanting to play with me. _

_The ones who were laughing at me are now walking into my house where Mummy is cooking my dinner. My legs shake and I try to scream for her to save herself. I'm too late. As soon as I open my mouth one of them hits me hard, sending me on my hands and knees in the sand, half choking. _

"_Can we get this over with, Goyle" one of them asks. I recognise the voice as Grandpa Lucius, although Daddy says to stay away from him as he is unstable. _

_The one known as Goyle shrugs and points his wand at me. A bright light comes shooting towards me and I'm struggling to stay awake. Soon I'm falling, falling into sleep. _

I returned to the 'real' world as soon as the memory was over, my headache was gone but I was left with a feeling of sickness. Slowly I pushed away my plate. _What happened? Was any of that real?_ I tried to go through the memory of the night I was taken, the version when I was with Daddy... no I meant Draco. No matter how hard I tried to relive it in my head the one with my mother took over.

_Is that the real one? Is someone trying to plant a false memory in my head?_ Sighing I looked around. Everyone else there was reasonably happy, except for me. Lucky me who doesn't even know who her mother is.

My mother. The words repeated in my head and I wondered why they sounded weird. I was fidgeting in my seat, as well as trying to make sense of the memory. My mother. I have a mother. I knew that, but what I didn't know was that I knew my mother. Now that seems impossible. My whole life I was told I don't have a mother, that she died the day I was born.

"Catyana?" Blaise said "You look paler than you were earlier, are you okay?"

I took a deep breath and smiled slightly while nodding. He accepted it and continued listening to whatever Draco was telling him. Pansy broke her gaze with Draco though so she could look at me. Of course she didn't believe my lie, why should she of believed it? She seemed like the best of them all so far.

I moved along now closer to where Draco was since he was talking about what I assumed was him being a Death Eater.

"I might not even be at Hogwarts next year-"

"What!" I snapped. He rolled his eyes at me and carried on. Apparently my presence meant nothing to him.

"Anyway as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I might be doing better things next year. Bigger things."

"Wait, you mean _Him_?" Pansy asked. Draco just shrugged, probably because we were in a room full of people and I was there.

"Mother is wanting me to complete my education, here at Hogwarts, but personally, I don't see it that important these days. Think about it... when the Dark Lord takes over, will he care how many O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s anyone has? No, he won't. It will be all about the service he has received, the level of devotion shown."

"You are so wrong!" I said. Pansy shot me a warning look, which I ignored. "It is not only about the devotion people show. Plus do you think that would be enough for say a filthy mudblood to survive? I think not. It _is_ about your skill as well as the loyalty you show. If you have the skill then it is possible you may make it as a Death Eater. O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s don't show everything but they give you an idea how good of a wizard you are. Saying 'Lumos' won't ever keep you alive. Ever!"

I noticed I was standing up with my hands clenched. I sat down again fast.

Pansy looked at me "How would you know what the Dark Lord wants?"

I opened my mouth before closing it, why say 'I work for him!' when it would ruin everything.

Instead I just glared at Draco. "I just know," I said "The Dark Lord doesn't like pathetic unqualified Death Eaters."

Draco just smirked...

"I bet he would never want you then since I am pretty sure you are unqualified."

_How did it get like this? If only he knew what I can do._

"Didn't you see me on the train?"

"I saw Tayla using an unforgivable curse. But you? Nothing."

"Yeah." agreed Blaise. So much for having him as a friend.

"I'm sure she is decent with a wand." Pansy said softly.

I should have just let it go but I can't handle people not believing me, and acting as if I'm a pathetic child who can't deal with things. The only person I've met who treats me as if I'm qualified is Tayla. And the Dark Lord on days after a successful mission.

"I'm more than decent," I hissed, Dumbledore is now speaking but it isn't like I care. "Wait until Defence Against the Dark Arts, I'll show you. Show you all. I'll be better than Potter over there and we all know that the teachers love him."

Blaise started to respond but stopped abruptly when he heard what Dumbledore said.

"Snape is the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher." Blaise echoed, "Wow."

I didn't understand what was so great about that, but I smiled anyway. What is the point of liking a traitor anyway?

"Great," said Draco, I pick up on the sarcasm, "Now we will have that," he pointed at Slughorn "Old fool for a Potions teacher. Just perfect."

I couldn't help but laugh lightly at that. And for once Draco didn't stop me from responding to his comment.

**Tayla's POV:**

The very second I turned around and ran out I regretted it. I felt I was letting Catyana down by doing that, as well as drawing attention to myself. I hoped that she would understand why I did it.

It was Harry Potter's fault that I did it. Potter. My own father hates me and only because my name was called! He shouldn't have done that. Didn't he know not to judge a person by their name? Although, of course in my case that was more than true.

I think he guessed something was up when my name was called which gave him the reaction of annoyance, anger and confusion. If I was him I would've hoped that I would get in Gryffindor... But I didn't, so any progress I made with him was gone.

Anger. Another emotion I seemed to be facing daily. This day my emotions were running wild, as I had never processed the sentence saying I'd be coming here. The anger I felt was directed at my parents and the Dark Lord. Couldn't he of given us a week of notice at least? I had friends, who now would think I'm dead or something. And all because I was taken to the past.

How would the disappearance of Catyana and I be explained? Sure I do worship and love the Dark Lord but how could he do that? Rip me away from life as I know it to a place where I'm not feared and my past friends don't know me and will never like me as I am.

Pure evil!

I slowed my running down and realised two things. One I felt sick from running too much, and two, I had absolutely no idea where I was. I cursed under my breath and slowly walked forward. I figured if I kept moving I may find help.

A while later I was tired, it was dark and I was probably ages away from the Slytherin common room. I could've asked the Dark Lord. I knew that, but I hate asking for help especially from _him_.It meant weakness to him. I wasn't weak!

Then I tried working out in my head what floor I was on, it was hard with all the stairs moving but eventually I got it. The seventh floor! Although of course I had no idea what was there. Not really caring I fell slowly into an undisturbed sleep.

"Are you okay?" somebody asked. I groaned in response. "Tayla! Are you okay?"

My eyes opened for a second and I realised the person who found me was Draco. Of all people it just had to be him. When I closed my eyes again he muttered a spell and I found myself covered in water.

"That is it!" I said "What was that for? There are easier methods of waking me up you know! You could have given me a... a heart attack."

All he did was glare at me. Assuming that I interrupted what he was doing I got up and walked off.

"Wrong direction." he called to me.

I glared, but turned around.

"I was... looking for you." he lied, I nodded. I didn't know why he would be on the seventh floor but I accepted his explanation anyway. Plus I needed help. And was dripping water. After raising an eyebrow at him he reluctantly dried my clothes although left my hair wet. I figured it was to show I deserved it.

"Thanks." I said with as much sarcasm as possible.

It was light now. I should've realised it sooner, but it was. Draco signalled at me that we should go, as well as that I was almost certain I saw a look on his face. One of interest, possibly wondering why the hell I was on the seventh floor. But then an idiot would have guessed I got lost.

"How long since I left the Great Hall?" I asked.

"Eleven hours," Draco said "You left at around seven I guess, and it is six now."

_And in all that time Catyana didn't find me_

"How is Catyana?"

"Worried she doesn't like you anymore?" he asked.

I felt like punching him for that, but since he was my guide I glared as hard as I could. Hoping it would make him stop talking.

"No." I said, but as I said it my head was turned and I was looking at the ground. One of the signs of lying: avoiding eye contact.

To be honest, I was worried. Lately Catyana had been acting strangely around me and didn't come to my room as often. We had this strange silence three weeks before coming to Hogwarts, and we only talked to each other if forced to or if we were in front of the Dark Lord. Since we didn't want him being suspicious.

As well as the silence she had changed her whole look from calm and peaceful to one that was a bit more out there. Our friendship was still strong, I knew that, we still could tell how the other felt, but it was getting weaker every day and I felt we were drifting apart.

Getting here I hoped would bring us together closer, but now I've seen it can do the complete opposite. Although of course I knew we would have to talk often with the task for the Dark Lord, it wouldn't be the same. My best friend doesn't like me as much anymore.

"Sure." Draco said sarcastically.

My head snapped up quickly, I hoped he hadn't repeated that. Because my mind had been somewhere else.

"You hate us." I said, my goal was to change the topic.

Draco kept walking. I wanted his opinion on this. You don't just claim someone hates you and have them ignore you.

"You. Hate. Us." I repeated. "Catyana and I. You hate us."

"Yes and no. I'm still deciding about you, of course though I am cautious because of your family. I take it from the train ride you know you are related to Potter?" I nodded, "Yeah, so you know that and I hate Potter, he has everything. Teachers love him. Seriously. Especially Defence against the Dark Arts Teachers, they always give perfect Potter house points. None of the other houses really get much of a chance.

"And then there is the problem with him being The Boy Who Lived, the new teachers always know who he is."

"Okay," I agreed, "That would be a problem. But you are getting off topic here"

He smirked. "Am I?"

"Yes, you are." I snapped.

"Fine. Where was I? Okay so you are related to Potter and I don't think I can trust you. I don't even know who your parents are. Although Potter obviously doesn't know you. I don't hate you though. You did torture him, and not many people would have the guts to. On the train I was actually expecting you to get caught."

"Well thanks for the support." I muttered.

Once more he ignored that. "Catyana, I hate. She made me look like an idiot in front of my friends. She told me the Dark Lord would never want me as a Death Eater because I'd be unqualified."

I laughed at that. "She wouldn't say that. And if she did it would be because she is worried you will be better than her. She hates it when people are better than her. I bet you that tomorrow in our first class she will try everything to be better than me. And Potter. And you."

"When she said I wasn't qualified she didn't say it in so many words. But it was implied."

"Now that is Catyana." I said.

"And I hate Catyana. She is ugly. And mean. Plus she talks like a freak." he replied.

I shoved him against the wall; my training had helped me with my strength. I hoped I was holding him there hard enough and I hoped like hell that I had hurt him. The Dark Lord had decided Death Eaters should also know how to punch people, and have power in case there was no wand around. It was a recent thing that he had added to training. Although I started it earlier as my whole life was getting ready to be a Death Eater. I knew though that if he wanted to Draco could beat me in a fight. I'd learnt more defense than I had attack and to be honest I was quite weak. I'd learn attack next year, or when the Dark Lord found me worthy of being a Death Eater.

"You know, Catyana and I may not be the best of friends right now," I hissed "But NEVER say anything bad about her in front of me."

Draco laughed at me, as though I wouldn't do anything to him. My fist came swinging at him, and stopped inches in front of his face.

"You really think I wouldn't hurt you? You hardly know me and you know nothing about me. I can do a lot to you that you wouldn't be ready for. You are lucky I haven't used my wand yet!" My eyes were narrowed, and my voice fierce. Of course I wouldn't actually punch him but he didn't know that.

Draco bit down on his lip a bit, holding back a comment he was going to say. "Your temper sure changed quick though." he said quietly.

I slapped him across the face. It was light though, so the red hand print faded away soon enough.

"What the hell was that for?" he exclaimed.

"For saying something bad about me." I smiled, "Plus it was kind of obvious. And Catyana's temper is worse than mine so you were lucky that was light."

"Light," he muttered "But still you made it sting."

I looked to my right and smiled slightly, I was starting to get the feeling he didn't hate me but tolerated me. And knew not to mess with me.

"We are here." Draco said. We stopped in front of a wall.

"And where is here?" I demanded.

"The common room." he replied, and then noticed the look I was giving him, "I'm serious. Watch."

I looked at him and back at the bare wall.

"Salazar." Draco said. He said it loud enough so I would hear it, but also quiet so that people from other houses passing by wouldn't.

I watched as we actually gained entrance to the Slytherin common room. But I wasn't going to let him know that I was impressed.

When we entered I tried hard not to gasp, it was wonderful. The room itself looked green, because of the lighting. Plus the room was filled with armchairs and couches. Some green and others black. As well as that along a wall were a few cupboards which I assumed were filled with books and other things as we wouldn't have potions in here for 'safety' purposes. I also noticed a few skulls in the room which made me laugh, although I guess our house would cause the most death.

"I hope you got some sleep. Before I woke you up I mean." he said to me "It is seven now and you won't be getting time for more. Breakfast will start in half an hour but you have a while because it finishes around quarter to nine so we have time to get ready for class. Class starts at nine, but today it will start ten minutes later because we are getting our timetables."

I nodded slowly, trying to take it all in.

"Got it." I said. I hoped I had got it anyway.

A throat cleared from in front of me and I finally noticed the familiar blonde hair of my best friend.

**Catyana's POV:**

I found it pathetic. I had gone to my room for an hour once we were allowed to leave the Great Hall, I had found out as well I'd be sharing with Pansy and Tayla which was fine by me. But after a while I realised Tayla hadn't come back and I was just sitting there. Waiting for her. I repeat, it was pathetic.

So then I stayed up the rest of the night waiting, and by two in the morning my patience was almost gone and I was considering calling off the friendship we have had for years.

When it reached four thirty I saw Draco creeping out of our common room so I pretended to be asleep. If I wasn't so good I would have followed him. I was sure he was going to the room of requirement.

But then he came back laughing with my best friend. Tayla had spoken with the enemy! A snarl escaped my throat when they talked like friends, but of course since they were being so great together they didn't notice. So I stood up, from my place in front of the fire, and cleared my throat.

Then Tayla noticed, she looked from me back to Draco, and then me again. And when she realised what she had done, or what it looked like her eyes widened.

"Ana." Tayla gasped. As if it wasn't me.

"I thought we were friends."

"W-we are. We are best friends."

"Didn't you say-"Draco begun.

"Stop it." she interrupted sharply. "Just stop it."

"I was hurt when you left." I muttered. Although I glared at her the tears were threatening to fall. I was sure she wouldn't forget me.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"Then why are you with him, Tay, why?"

She looked at me, and then turned around and slapped Draco. I was unsure why she did it but it was amusing to watch.

"Again? Tayla what the hell is wrong with you? First you yell at me because I put water on you to wake you up. Then you shove me against a wall, almost punch me for saying something bad about _her_, slap me for saying your temper is bad and now you slap me again for no reason in particular! What the hell is wrong with you! We were fine ten minutes ago." Draco yelled.

"Oh," I said, trying to hide my small smile, "That explains some of it."

"Thank you." Tayla said. And I realised she probably made him say it.

"Actually I take that back. His explanation sounded kind of fake, sure you hate being woken up. Especially by water. And sure you have the power to throw him against a wall," I looked at Draco and his expression showed he hates people saying bad things about him, "But the way you two were acting, I'm not sure you would have pushed him against a wall. And what was the other thing?"

"Slapping me." Draco pointed at his face.

"And that, it wasn't even red." I said.

Tayla stepped forward so she was closer to me and looked at me with pleading eyes. "I'm not lying; ask _him_ he will tell you. Why wouldn't he?"

The realisation struck me of who _him_ was, she was expecting me to ask the Dark Lord. My arms shook slightly beside me, because I hated the feeling of him being inside my head, and hearing a voice like that inside.

Of course Draco thought though that we were talking about himself, "I already told you." he sighed.

"Oh, umm, I guess I momentarily forgot." Tayla muttered, and glanced at me again.

_Please, _I knew that was whatthat look meant and I looked away.

I closed my eyes and took big breaths, trying to stay calm. I wished the Dark Lord would start our 'conversation' though as he would know exactly what we were saying.

"_My Lord?" _I asked, as loud as I could in my head. The ring on my finger warmed up slightly. "_Can you please tell me if Tayla is telling the truth? I think she is lying. She came in with Draco and I don't trust her"_

For a minute there was silence and then he replied, the sound of his voice made me shake, especially since now I couldn't distract myself by looking at his face. As bad as that sounds.

"_Catyana, don't you trust me? If it had gotten out of hand by too much I would have put a stop to it. Tayla is just doing her job and she is acting friendly to Draco. Although I did notice she let her anger slip a few times. She did actually push him against a wall. To be honest it was quite amusing to watch."_

I stood there for a minute before opening my eyes again. She had told me the truth. "I'm sorry for doubting you." I said.

She smiled at me and gave me short hug. All was forgiven.

"Am I the only one who doesn't get this?" Draco snarled, stepping forward, closer towards us. "One minute you are yelling at each other and the next all is forgiven and you act as if nothing happened. You two are lunatics."

"Draco -" Tayla said. I wondered if the Dark Lord had missed something.

"No," he said, "Don't do that. I've had enough for this morning. I don't want to be shoved against a wall by a _girl_, and I don't want to have to look at the girl who said if I ever wanted to be a Death Eater I'd be unqualified. I'm going to get ready for the day and I'm not showing you where class is because I'm sick of these stupid games."

Tayla looked like she was going to run and stop him but she stopped herself, and ended up clutching my arm. "I didn't mean for it to get that far." She said, "I didn't want to act as if I was his friend... but then I thought why not? It may help us."

"Or destroy us." I concluded. We both laughed and walked to our beds, although that comment wasn't funny at all and kind of creepy.

When we got there Pansy was sitting on her bed putting on makeup, her eyes only flicked up for a second.

* * *

**Please review, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks!**


	4. Memories part 2

**Authors Note:** Here is part two, I hope you like it. I don't know how long it will take for me to do chapter 4 but it could be a while. Thanks.

* * *

**Servants of a Snake: Chapter 3 - part 2**

* * *

**Tayla's POV:**

When I sat down for breakfast I tried hard not to groan, my neck was sore from the way I slept -against a wall- and I was slightly sleep deprived. I missed my comfy bed back home and I wanted it back. Once I saw my bed in the common room I had smiled politely but it was all green, every single thing was green or silvery, and it annoyed me. I liked variety and having the place decorated like that was not how I wanted to spend the year.

"At least I won't be here next year." I muttered.

"Huh?" said Pansy.

"Nothing." I said quickly.

"Oh, that wasn't nothing," said Draco smirking "She said she wasn't going to be here next year. Isn't that like what I said, Catyana? Are you going to give her a lecture as well?"

I wondered what I had missed when I was gone but tried to act as if Catyana had filled me in on everything, as we used to do.

"That was different." snapped Catyana.

"How so?" asked Pansy. She didn't seem like she wanted to start an argument, but was just merely curious.

"We are going back to be home-schooled," I explained "We decided to just try this out for the year so that we would have an idea what it is like being at an actual school. And you get to see the different teaching strategies."

"I'd much rather be at home." said Draco, "Although Mother is usually busy with stuff and she thinks I'm not responsible enough to always be home alone." He snorted at that and carried on picking at his food.

"I really didn't like our teacher's strategies." whispered Catyana. And as she said it my eyes widened. The Dark Lord could've heard that and would probably punish her for it.

"No, no, they are fine." I said.

"What is the strategy?" Blaise asked.

"Don't." I warned, but unfortunately she didn't get the message.

"Torture. If we don't get it right within two tries we are tortured." Catyana blinked repeatedly then so she could get rid of the tears. I then noticed her hand slip to the ring, as soon as she touched it her hand came back and I noticed a small red print on it.

I slapped her on the hand, for being so stupid and forgetful. She gasped.

"I. Warned. You. Don't ever do that again." My voice was low and scary but of course the others had no idea who our teacher was and didn't catch on to our arguments full reason.

"I'm so sorry." said Pansy. "That must hurt. Why don't you just stay here? We would love to have you stay."

Draco looked uneasy at the fact of us staying but nodded anyway. I knew he had been tortured by the Dark Lord himself when he was a Death Eater, still a beginner. So he knew what torture could be like.

"I don't think I want to stay here though." I said.

"Yeah." Catyana gasped out.

I found it pointless that after saying she hated how it was at home she would suddenly agree with me while looking in pain.

"We may get hurt at home but we actually learn stuff and it isn't like we don't get taught how to do it first. Say we were learning how to make a certain potion without using a book we would have already made easy potions and we would have been able to know what happened when you mix certain things. Plus we would've made it already so it is our fault if we fail." I said.

"The shopping is nice." said Catyana and I laughed. Everyone except Pansy looked at us weird, but she understood. A girl had to have decent stuff, especially if you were going to act like a pureblood in the world.

Draco looked at me carefully. I was frowning and staring straight ahead, I wanted to know when we actually got our timetables. "Look." he said. "What's wrong with you? I know I have only known you a day but you keep changing. My first impression of you was that you were the type of girl who just followed but spoke occasionally, and then..." his voice lowered "You tortured Potter, and looked really annoyed at him while you were doing it. Later I find you asleep and looking all innocent but you know what? You hurt me and I can't understand what I did. Lastly you go through stages of talking nicely and then screaming."

I bit my lip and looked down; he was so close to the truth. I blamed all my problems on Harry Potter since he raised me for years and I was annoyed at him. I was also partly annoyed that he actually let me go with the Death Eaters and be raised there. I thought he was meant to be great, but he couldn't stop his own daughter from leaving.

And then in the first few years of being taken I acted all nice and refused to harm others often. But I did, eventually. And then I just did it because I knew otherwise that the Dark Lord would hurt me and it wouldn't be worth the pain.

As the years went on I tried to act nice when he wasn't around but with my training if things didn't go my way I did what I had been taught: I caused pain. And it got me what I wanted most of the time. So then I started switching between lashing out and playing innocent and it was causing me more pain than I needed.

"I'm sorry." I said. I wasn't sure though who I meant it to be directed at though. Draco? The Dark Lord? Or my father, Harry Potter?

"Don't be." he said, "You don't-" he stopped and I wondered why.

I looked up and noticed Snape was handing out the time tables and checking we were fine. My understanding was that two Death Eaters had gone in, looking like Catyana and I, and showed we were capable- which we were. Mostly anyway.

Pansy was fine for most of the classes she wanted to take and seemed happy about it. Draco was the same. Blaise was fine for every single one of them. And Crabbe and Goyle had to change a few since they weren't keeping up as easily as they should have been.

Snape nodded and gave Crabbe his time table before he came towards me.

"Potter." he said. I flinched at the use of my last name, most of the time I hated when people referred to me as that. "Or would you prefer Tayla?"

"Tayla, please. Call me Tayla... Sir." I said.

"It appears you have multiple options for what you could take this year, in fact," he frowned "You can choose from almost all of them. You just qualify for Potions."

If I wasn't one for hating attention I would've burst out laughing when I saw the look Draco gave me, instead I looked at the ground and was careful to control my breathing.

"What job are you thinking of having after you finish at Hogwarts." Snape said.

"I don't know, Professor." I replied. "But I know what classes I want to take."

"And they are?" he asked.

"Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration and Herbology."

"Interesting choices Miss Potter."

"Tayla."I corrected. My fists were slightly clenched.

The way he looked at me I had the feeling he hated me, which was just my luck - not. I smiled as he handed me my new time table and hoped my anger wasn't showing through.

"Now, Miss Malfoy. I understand you get to choose out of everything as your friend did."

"Yes, Professor." Catyana replied.

"What would you like to take then?"

"Everything Tayla did." he shook his head at her. "Fine then, everything the same as she did except for Herbology... instead I'll take History of Magic."

Draco sniggered at what Catyana said, everyone knew how boring it was.

"Mr. Malfoy, can you please show a little more respect." Snape said.

Snape tapped a blank time table with his wand and then handed it to Catyana.

"Thank you." she said. He nodded and made sure everyone else was okay with their time table.

I looked at mine and sighed as my first few classes were annoying. Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, free period and then Potions. I didn't even bother checking what I had the rest of the day.

* * *

**Catyana POV:**

I tried not to laugh at something Professor Snape said in Defence Against the Dark Arts towards the start of the lesson. He said non-verbal spells were hard! I'd learnt them two years ago, and had slowly almost mastered it. Living with a master - the Dark Lord - made learning much easier. Even if torture was involved.

I felt bad for what I had said earlier, I had forgotten that the Dark Lord was listening and the pain he sent me with the ring made me regret everything I had said. It was a wonder I hadn't screamed. Tayla didn't realise my strength though... she never did. She expected me to be perfect I was sure, couldn't she learn everyone makes mistakes? She makes mistakes every day.

I slowly tuned into what Snape was saying and smiled when he explained what we were to do, Tayla and I were going to be very good at this and I had the feeling this could be enjoyable.

"You will now divide," Snape had said, "Into pairs. One partner will attempt to jinx the other _without speaking_. The other will attempt to repel the jinx _in equal silence_. Carry on"

I raised my arm, so I could ask the question that would help decide how today went.

"Yes, Malfoy."

"Catyana, sir." I corrected, would he ever get that neither of us liked our last names?

"You had a question." he snarled.

"I was wondering if we were allowed to use _any_ spell."

"You may, but try not to kill each other."

"I promise not to." he looked at me and then said we could actually go now.

I grabbed Tayla's arm straight away, so she would know I still wanted to partner with her.

"Oh this will be _so_ easy." I said, grinning, "Nobody realises what we can do yet and we already learnt this."

"Ha- ha." replied Tayla, her enthusiasm wasn't the same as mine. I frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I just am worried I'll muck it up or something."

I shrugged, "Oh you won't, and everyone else will probably not try properly. But you know what? I think we should show off. Give the class something to see. They won't believe how good we are already."

She laughed at me, "You are one for excitement. But it will make everyone hate us instead of admiring us." I pouted, "Fine." she hissed.

We walked to the centre of the room so that if anyone looked it wouldn't be that hard to see.

I was just about to get ready for the first spell when Snape began to talk again. "Gryffindors pair up with a Slytherin, Slytherin students find someone from Gryffindor."

I gaped at him. He couldn't just change it like that! I rolled my eyes and carried on working with Tayla.

"_All _students." Snape said. Once more I ignored it. "Including you Catyana, and Tayla." Growling slightly I stormed off to find a partner.

When I looked at someone and started to go over to ask if I could practice with them they narrowed their eyes at me, or just averted their gaze. Normally people wouldn't mind going with me, or it would be them going with me out of fear. This was not going how I wanted!

Unfortunately for me Tayla had already found her partner, and it was no other than Granger. Secretly I wondered if Tayla had jinxed her into pairing with her. I doubted it though. Tayla was too 'nice' for that.

Smirking slightly I noticed nobody had gone with Neville – was that his name? - . Lucky me. I strode over looking as confident as possible.

"We must be together." I said.

He nodded quickly.

"Neville, is it?"

"Y-yes." Neville replied.

I'd heard about him, he used to be not so good at magic and was better now. Still, I knew I'd be better.

My wand was at the ready, I pointed it at him, and thought of a spell I was ready to attack him with. It didn't work. I frowned.

"No." I whispered. It hadn't been that long since the last time I'd practiced using spells like this.

Suddenly I saw Neville mutter a spell and I had to react fast. Now. A key point came back to me - concentration. Closing my eyes, I pointed my wand at Neville again. _"Protego."_ Slowly I opened my eyes. It had worked. I hoped, I was pretty sure nothing had hit me. And if it had I couldn't tell.

My suspicions were confirmed when I saw Neville staring at me with wide eyes. Not that I cared.

"You cheated!" I screeched. "You muttered the spell."

"You probably did as well!" Neville pointed out.

"She isn't a cheater." came a voice. Tayla's.

I breathed a sigh of relief, she would fix everything. She always did.

"Thank you." I muttered quietly.

"You know," she began "Catyana may like to get her way but she _never_ cheats. Cheating to her would be like watching a close friend die." Smirking she looked over at Harry "It breaks you, and you feel hurt quite a bit after it. Are you saying, Neville, that my best friend would cheat for the likes of you?"

Neville looked back up from the spot he'd been staring at on the ground. "No. I'm saying she may have whispered it or something without meaning to." I could tell he was trying not to back away from what Tayla was doing. And with every word she had said she was moving closer.

"Enough!" Snape barked. "I do not want to have petty arguments in my class. Get back to what you were meant to be doing." A few people shuffled backwards, but kept their eyes on me. "Now!" Snape added.

* * *

**Tayla's POV:**

My mind kept wandering back to that moment in class, I hadn't planned on stepping into the argument. For all I knew Snape would give me a detention – yet I took the risk.

We walked at our normal speed to our Potions class a few hours later. With me hoping Catyana wouldn't cause more trouble.

I sighed when our teacher came in, I hated Snape, but really he would've been better than Slughorn. Maybe he hadn't even begun talking yet but as soon as he entered I'd chosen to judge him.

Without meaning to I gave Blaise a weird look when Slughorn went all buddy-buddy with him.

"What?" Blaise whispered "People like me."

"Sure they do." Theodore Nott said. I wondered if he was in 'the group'. I didn't dare ask though.

"...Polyjuice Potion, sir." said a voice. I recognised it as Granger's. I tuned out for a minute longer while she identified potions. I knew most of them. We had to, in case somebody tried to sneak us poison.

My eyes narrowed slightly when I noticed Draco whispering something to Nott. I didn't like not knowing what was said. Especially if it was about the mudblood.

"Oh, Harry." I mimicked after hearing Granger's conversation with Potter. Draco sniggered. I decided to carry on after hearing what Weasley had said. "I bet Granger won't be the top of the year once I'm done here. I'm going to make sure a Slytherin will be."

"True, true." Draco said. "But we better listen to Sluggy here he is talking about looove." I rolled my eyes when he extended the 'o'.

"It is impossible to manufacture or imitate love. Amortentia simply creates a powerful infatuation or obsession."

I decided to raise my hand. "Yes, Miss... Potter."

"Would Amortentia have an effect on everyone? I mean could you be immune to it? I heard the Dark Lord was immune to its powers."

He grimaced. "I'm unable to answer that, I haven't tried and I don't plan on it. I'm not sure it would work properly but I would think it was cause some amount of obsession... even on someone as evil as him."

I raised my hand again. "Yes." he sighed.

"But do you really think the Dark Lord is evil? I'm not saying he isn't, I'm just wondering about your opinion. See, I know he was wanting you to be a Death Eater. I've heard the draw to the dark side is quite strong."

"This is not the class for this conversation Miss Potter, please let us get on with our lesson."

"Yes Tayla, please let us. I'm so interested to see what we do in this class." Draco seemed amused as I said it.

Slughorn walked over to a potion on his desk. I didn't recognise it so I shot Catyana a look. All she did was shrug.

Granger raised her hand once more but spoke while it was still up. She was far too much excited. "It's Felix Felicis, otherwise known as liquid luck. It makes you lucky!"

Apparently I wasn't the only one who hadn't recognised it because the whole class seemed much more excited after that, even Draco. Who was actually listening now.

"Great potion, right? I'm sure you want it so bad." I whispered to Draco. I was sure he stiffened but otherwise he didn't show any sign of hearing me.

"... that will be the prize for this lesson." Slughorn said. I clapped excitedly. It was over-the-top enthusiasm but I like people thinking of me as weird.

I worked quickly, doing exactly as the book said. Unfortunately I hadn't made it at home. But I'd learned to follow instructions. I looked over at where Harry was working and realised Hermione and him were arguing about a book. The Dark Lord hadn't mentioned a book and only that Harry was great at Potions. I just hoped I'd be able to win the Felix Felicis.

I noticed I'd forgotten to get a few of the ingredients so I figured I'd better go get them, on my way to the cupboard I paused at the Hufflepuff table. Only two people were there. A boy and a girl. Although the girl did look vaguely familiar.

Quickly I put my hand over my eyes to try get rid of the images that were flashing in front of them. They didn't make sense, but I would not allow them to show themselves fully. Minutes later a headache had begun, and I was still standing next to the Hufflepuff table.

"Tayla, are you okay?" I couldn't place the voice straight away, and I really didn't want to look up. It hurt.

"I- I think so." _No, no I'm not._

"Do you want me to get Slughorn?"

"I said I'm fine." I hissed through my teeth. Although, at that moment I passed out, and the images that had been passing through me finally came clear.

_Lilian looked at me,"Tayla, please do keep up. The Dark Lord wishes us to complete this mission. As always. I hope you respect that, also please remember what you have learnt."_

_I sighed dramatically and kept walking, making sure my hood was lowered. As we walked along people moved out of our way, in fear that we would jinx them. I vowed to myself not to hurt innocent people because I didn't want to forget who I was. Who I was meant to be._

"_Isn't this just so fun?" Catyana whispered to me. I rolled my eyes. Maybe it would be fun for a Death Eater. But I wasn't one, I was only thirteen._

"_Yeah, very fun." It came out bitter._

_Lilian glared at me. "Do you want to do this or not? You are lucky the Dark Lord let you come with me on this mission. If it was up to me you'd be at school and not with us. Tayla, you are Potter's daughter. I really don't care what happens to you."_

_Ouch. Real smooth of her._

_Lilian is one of the few females Death Eaters that the Dark Lord allows with him. Her hair is a very dark brown, almost black; her eyes an unusual violet. She constantly frowns but I'm positive she hasn't always been like that._

_I don't know if the rumours are true but I overheard someone say she used to be a Hufflepuff. And I thought he only allowed Pureblood Slytherins. Even though she is Pureblood._

"_I want to do this, Lilian, but I do not want to have to walk around for hours searching for Mudbloods so that the Dark Lord can be happy."_

_Catyana laughed at me, "I thought we agreed it would be fun. I've always wanted to experiment on Granger. Apparently they are protecting her too well though."_

"_Dad wouldn't let his best friend get captured." I said. I immediately regretted calling him Dad. I was meant to say Potter._

_I walked ahead and glared at everyone who passed. I went into the next shop in sight. I didn't care what they thought. They could leave me here. Then I'd be able to live my life with peace._

_I walked to a random shelf and picked up a book. _How to protect yourself from Death Eaters_. I really wanted to buy that book. Even if I'd laugh at it. I quickly glanced behind me, Lilian and Catyana were nowhere in sight and I figured I'd have at least ten more minutes until I had to go._

_I froze when I heard a voice coming from the counter. "Thank you. It isn't very often I get to come here. Usually Hermione has the book I need –"_

_The shopkeeper laughed, "Yes, she does have quite a collection."_

_I recognised the voice. Unfortunately. I prayed that it wasn't who I thought it was and turned around. My eyes widened. Oh, it was._

_Harry Potter shook hands with the shopkeeper and turned around to face me. When he saw my clothing he raised his wand, eyeing me with suspicion. I quickly got my wand out but dropped it to the floor. I hoped he would understand I was showing where he stood in this. _

_It seemed though he didn't recognise me as I recognised him. I would have thought he read The Daily Prophet. Apparently not._

"_Dad!" I exclaimed. I swear I saw his wand lower. "It's me. It's me. Please, I don't want to be here. Help me." It came out fast and I was certain I sounded like a child but at that moment I didn't care. I wanted more than ever to be back with him._

"_I'm sorry, but you are not my daughter. You can't be. You are lying." My eyes began to water._

"_I can prove it, Dad." I pulled up my left sleeve revealing a scar I had gotten when I was four. _

_His eyes widened slightly as he realised it really was me. _

"_I'm sorry for doubting you, Tayla." I smiled. _

_Just as he finished Lilian burst in, fuming. "Potter, I've been looking for you everywhere! You just disappeared." She looked at who I was talking to and smirked "Lookie, lookie who we have here." She raised her wand and a bright light came slamming into my dad._

"_NO!" I screamed .Lilian pushed me into the window._

"_You stupid, stupid girl! What will the Dark Lord say about this? You talked to Potter and did nothing about it!"_

"_Is he dead?" I said coldly._

"_Dead?" she laughed, "Far from it. Although I wished it was my job to kill him."_

_Catyana nervously stepped out from behind Lilian, "I'm sorry." I glared at her, she must've played a part in finding me. And the one time I get to see my dad she ruins it._

_Lilian shook her head, while muttering to herself. It seemed as if at that moment everyone noticed the shopkeeper cowering. "Tayla! We have witnesses. You never mentioned that."_

"_Sorry." I spat._

"_Nevermind," she sighed. She turned her wand on the innocent man "AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

I screamed, before realising I wasn't thirteen anymore. I was back in the classroom. Catyana was biting her lip and looking at me with a worried expression.

"Glad you've chosen to join us." Slughorn said happily. I'd fainted and all he cared about was his class running smoothly? Real nice of him, he had no idea what I'd just been through.

Careful not to fall I slowly got up and with my head high walked to get the ingredients I wanted. It seemed as if everything was a bit too organised. I picked up a bottle and squinted while trying to read the fine print. Seeming as I felt dizzy though, I was having problems.

"Class is almost over. There's no point." Draco said from behind me.

I closed my eyes and sighed, "Yes there is, I have to keep working. Otherwise..." my voice caught as I remembered what I'd just relived. I couldn't do nothing because if I did then I'd think about the innocent man killed, Lilian... or Dad.

No. I couldn't think about that. Not now. I hated my dad, I couldn't go and remember those events.

"Tayla, you blacked out for half an hour. Nobody could wake you up. We would've taken you to the hospital wing but Catyana freaked out. She said it would pass, and that it happened sometimes."

"Sure," I said sarcastically "I get flashbacks of my past every single day." Immediately I regretted saying that. I could tell as well that by the confused look he gave me I was about to break down.

I pushed past him, ready to make my way back. Once again I paused at the Hufflepuff table. Although this time when I saw the girl I knew who she was. After my flashback I'd know those eyes anywhere.

"Lilian!" I gasped.

"Lilian." mimicked some random Slytherin.

"Yes, Potter?" Lilian questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You – you," I clenched my fists and remembered what she had done. "It's your entire fault!" I mumbled.

"Now, now, I really think you should be clearer on what you are saying." The way she talked about things irritated me. Everything she said came out in a certain way, making me want to punch her.

"YOU ARE A DEATH EATER!" I screamed. "I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!"

I ran forward before pushing her onto the ground.

"Tayla!" screeched Catyana, "You don't know what you're saying." She ran forward and grabbed me by the wrists.

"Listen to me." I pleaded.

"What's gotten into you? It's not like you to randomly scream at someone... and you accused her of being one of the Death Eaters. If you're not careful you'll get a detention."

"She stopped me from going home! That – that day when we were thirteen... I was in the shop. She stopped me from going with Dad." My previous yells had now been reduced to whispering. And then into whimpering.

"It never happened. You're imagining it all."

* * *

**Catyana's POV:**

I tried everything to make Tayla wake up. She wouldn't move though.

Then, she went on to screaming and throwing stuff at a Hufflepuff. I knew she could be violent but there were always reasons for it all. Not like this, this was not like her.

"I'm not imagining it though!" she insisted. "Tell me you haven't had any flashbacks since you got here." she said. Her eyes made it clear though she hoped I had. And that she wasn't crazy.

I remembered earlier when I'd been in the Great Hall and I'd suddenly had the flashback. It hadn't made sense. The flashback had made me question the Dark Lord – was he not telling us something? One of my memories were false. But the real question was, was it the one I've always believed or the one that was new but felt so real?

I sighed, "Tayla, you are imagining it. I'm sorry." It hurt to say that to her. After all it was lying, but I didn't want to admit I'd seen my mother in my flashback.

"I'd recognise those eyes anywhere! Even without my flashback I know who Lilian is. And I know you remember it too! She hurt you as well as me." She said.

Lilian had been loyal to the Dark Lord. Well, ever since she joined anyway. Before that I hadn't even heard of her. I always assumed she would have been on the 'good' side, yet when she was captured she was willing to do everything the Dark Lord wanted.

The thing was when he started capturing muggle-borns my friend happened to be within the lot. I hadn't seen her for years yet we recognised each other. We had been best friends after all. Lilian had been in charge of gathering them up and as her reward she was allowed to do what she wanted with five of them. The rest would be for the Dark Lord.

Unfortunately after my friend had been screaming for me Lilian had chosen her as a target. And it was me who had to torture my friend first. Otherwise I would face a painful punishment.

I regret hurting my friend, yet there was nothing to be done. She was a mudblood. Undeserving of living, as the Dark Lord would say. I disagree with that yet I wish I hadn't hurt her. Sometimes the nightmares still come. And because of what happened I hate Lilian. I didn't expect her to be here though. In my class.

I remembered I'd been talking to Tayla and blinked quickly before carefully responding. "I have no idea what you are talking about." I said.

She glared at me and walked off to finish her potion. Once again I went back to my own potion to stir it, according to what the instructions said it was the right colour. I just hoped that was good enough to win. I still didn't know exactly what task the Dark Lord would give us and a lucky day would be perfect I was sure.

My eyes widened when I saw Tayla talking to Potter and Granger. She had to be joking. And she was trying to act nice! What was she playing at.

I narrowed my eyes and continued stirring, but when I looked up Tayla was now back at her own potion smirking. And looking straight at me. Of course we weren't that far apart but that look was the one she used if she was up to something. Yet there was still a bit of sadness showing in her eyes. I'd noticed it as soon as she woke up.

"What have you done now?" I muttered to myself.

Of course nobody responded.

A few minutes later Slughorn came around to check everyone's potions. When he got to the Gryffindor table he nodded approvingly at Granger's but beamed at Potter's.

"Well, well, that is marvellous if I say so myself. What a great standard… although it is one shade off to what it is meant to be." Slughorn said.

Potter smiled in response.

When he came over here he looked at Draco's. All he got was a nod. Tayla got a sad smile. In her rush to catch up she had stirred more times than needed, and had left out a few ingredients.

After another minute he made his way to me.

"Perfection!" he exclaimed "I haven't seen one like this made by a student for years! I'm sure you'll enjoy our future lessons, you seem to have done well today." He pulled out a small bottle "My dear, here you go. Liquid Luck. Please, use it wisely."

"I will." I said politely. Of course though I didn't plan on using it as he'd prefer.

On our way out Draco blocked Tayla and I's path.

"Excuse me," I said coldly "But I think you are in the way."

"Really now? I never noticed."

"Draco, please, stop being so mean. What have they done to you since they got here?" Pansy asked.

"A lot, actually." he said.

"Why don't we just take this outside?" Tayla said. Her voice was a little higher than normal.

"Fine." Draco said, he then grabbed my wrist and pulled me outside. Tayla and Pansy followed. "Tell me, 'Miss Malfoy', how did you manage to win?"

"I made a potion by following instructions." I said. It was hard to keep a straight face since he looked so pissed off.

"You did more than follow instructions. I saw Tayla –"

"Saw me doing what, Draco?" Tayla said quickly.

"You tried to sabotage Potter's potion!" Draco hissed.

"He deserved it!" Tayla retorted.

"Cheating isn't the answer." Pansy said, bursting into a fit of laughter. It was a comment one of our teachers has given us earlier when he saw a Ravenclaw cheating. The tone of voice he had used made it hard not to laugh. Pansy made it just as funny.

"Yes, even if the other person was cheating as well." I said.

"Potter cheated? Ha! That's classic." Draco said.

Tayla nodded, "The book he got today had writing in it, it had instructions for the potion. To make it better. I only did a few things though. He'll just blame it on the book."

"He better. Otherwise we will be in a lot of trouble." I said.

I sighed, today had been mostly boring but a few good things had happened. As well as a few bad things.

Suddenly I remembered the note the Dark Lord had left us last night. I hadn't even told Tayla about it, yet it was so important. I'd read it straight away and he had said just what I'd been wanting to know all year.

We had to attend another Death Eater meeting. The very first time we had been allowed to go I'd been very excited. The rumours made it sound like we would get to know secrets of what would be happening to the ministry next.

Unfortunately it hadn't happened like that. We watched people get tortured, and the Dark Lord try obtain information from his followers. Fun. I hoped this time we would get to hear good news.


End file.
